Tart
Tart Ikisatashi, known as Tarb in Mew Mew Power, is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main villains of the story. He is the one of the aliens who come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim it". History ''Tokyo Mew Mew'' Tart first appears in volume 3 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. He arrives on Earth with Pie. Tart's race (known as Cyniclons in Mew Mew Power) originally lived on Earth, but it became uninhabitable so they moved to another planet. This planet was even worse, and all the aliens were forced to live underground for thousands of years due to sandstorms and other disasters. They finally came back to Earth, only to find that it had been taken over by humans. It is unknown how humans ended up on planet Earth. ''Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode'' Tart makes very small appearances in À la Mode, which does not advance the story plot. He appears in one small panel where Quiche sneezes, Tart tells Pie and Quiche that even though he shows his stomach as well, he doesn't get cold, with Pie replying "The idiot never catches a cold...", and Tart angrily replying "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!". In Japan, it is believed that if you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you, which is why Quiche sneezed as Mint was talking about him, and Tart didn't sneeze as no one was talking about him, but Tart assumes it's something else. This would be a joke most Americans would have trouble understanding, as it is an old wives tale of Japanese origin. An additional joke used in the alien's exchange would be the Japanese superstition that stupid people don't catch colds, hence Pie's words. Tart also appears in "Berry's Rush Report 2", asking what happened to him and his planet, and in "Berry's Rush Report 3". Personality Tart is kind of a crybaby and hates to be called chibi/chibiko (Japanese for runt, or midget) in Tokyo Mew Mew. He argues a lot with Ichigo and usually resorts to name calling. Overall, he is a rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. He is more prone to laughing out of true amusement (as opposed to Pie's solemn expression and Quiche's 'evil smirk'), and throws occasional tantrums when things don't go the way he expected them to. His energetic, childishly curious personality is comparable to that of Pudding Fong. Love Interests In the manga, Pudding Fong and Tart appear to like each other, later developing crushes on each other. At first, he kidnaps Pudding, who doesn't seem to care that he's the villain. When he saves her from one of his dangerous Chimera Anima, she thinks they are friends, and nicknames him Tar-Tar (Taru-Taru). At the end of the manga, before Tart leaves, Pudding kisses him and puts a candy drop in his mouth. Tart says he might come back to Earth for more, and to see Pudding again. In the anime, Pudding is underground with Tart. At first, Pudding is still cheerful as Tart tries ignoring her. Later, Tart realizes that Pudding was running out of air to breathe and was going to die when Pudding starts panting. He teleports them aboveground, saving them both. Also near the end of the anime Pudding is about to fall from weakness and Tart catches her. He says what a fool he was and how he didn't like fighting anymore. Pudding replies by saying that now that he's with her she is 100 times stronger, and puts her face down close to his. Tart also displays feelings of concern for her and mainly focuses his insults unto her and Ichigo (as Kisshu loves Ichigo) his attitude is his way of trying to prove to himself that he can never have any feelings for a human like Kisshu. Appearance Tart has medium-length brown hair which he has in two pigtails he's quite short but to be fair he is only around 10 years old. His skin is light and his outfit exposes a lot of his body. He has large pointed ears and bronze eyes. His shirt is red and he wears black shorts and bandages around his legs, but he doesn't wear any shoes. In the manga and video games his hair is red to match his outfit like his relatives Kish and Pie's hair. Weapons and abilities Tart often wields a click-clack toy for a weapon, and has attacks named "Ho-Rai-Den" (封雷転, "Ho-Rai-Den") (Closing thunder revolvling), and "Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu" (Certain Kill Treasure Ball). Aside from his having control over plants and Chimera Animas also made from plants, he can perform flight, teleportation, and can even steal the spirit of a human (which he did once) like the other two aliens. Family Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Pie Ikisatashi and Tart are brothers and Quiche Ikisatashi is his adoptive brother. Tart and Quiche seem to get along better then Pie does with either of them as their personalities are more sadistic, but Tart usually gets along with Pie. Voice Actors *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese) '- Kiyomi Asai *'Mew Mew Power (English)' - Jimmy Zoppi *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - '''Patrizia Mottola *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Juan XieJiao *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Chan-Kam Wan *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Yang Jeonghwa *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - ??? *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Andrés Palacio *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Daniel Magon *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Sébastien Hebrant *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) '- ??? *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) '- ??? *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Simon Stenspil *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - ??? *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian )' '' -''' Nebojša Milovanović *Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - ??? *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Stella Mponatsou Name Changes *Fansubs, as well as some official dubs, have named him ''Taruto ''in unaltered transliteration. His actual name is suppose to be ''Tart. *'Mew Mew Power' - Tarb *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Tart Ikisatashi *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Dan-Ta *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Taat-Lou-To (Pronounced similar to Tah-loo-toh) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Tart *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Tart *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Tarb *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Tart *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Pai (Tart and Pai's names were accidently switched in the Danish dub.) Trivia *He was mistaken as a girl by Ichigo after she meets him for the first time in the Manga. *In the English dub, all of the aliens were named after negative characteristics. Tart's name was changed to Tarb, which is Brat backwards.